


缚-正三

by XIU_ice



Category: FF14, 艾默里克 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIU_ice/pseuds/XIU_ice





	缚-正三

这一觉足足睡到了第二天下午，对于艾默里克来说，他上一次像这样沉睡已经是无可回溯的幼童时期了，在那之后的二十年时光之中，即便是在被救回来之后的养伤期间，他也未曾拥有过这种漫长而无梦的睡眠，体内的欲望野兽总是如影随形，在适当的时候彰显着自己的存在——然而这次醒来之后的身体清爽而舒适，没有丝毫情欲的苗头，着实令人惊奇——  
　　“下午好。”  
　　愣神的间隙肩膀上便环绕上了一只手，温热的躯体贴上来，精灵轻吻了一下艾默里克的额头，淡色的眼瞳仿佛看穿了艾默里克内心的想法，他的一只手顺着光滑的脊背摸索到臀缝，指尖轻轻摁压着已经恢复如初的穴口。  
　　“欲望虽然看似无所不在，但终究是有尽头的……平稳的持续满足或是用一次激烈的过分的性爱喂饱它再享受一会清净都是解决的方案。”  
　　阿道夫的手掌插入到艾默里克紧闭的双腿之间向外拉开，另一只手也从前方侵入，绕过因着一直没有被允许释放而沉甸甸的两个卵蛋，捻住暴露在外面的阴蒂略做用力，艾默里克便感觉到熟悉的快感顺着那两根手指蔓延进体内，雌穴深处弥漫起湿意。  
　　“不过睡了这么久——说实在的你睡了整整一天，我不得不拜托船主延迟发船等我们——它也该再次冒头饥渴起来了。”  
　　艾默里克随着光的动作顺从的张了腿任由对方玩弄，让搁在两腿之间的那根手指得寸进尺的插入尚生涩的雌穴之中抠挖，不过几下便让那个只干爽了短短一天的地方再一次发起水来。  
　　“你大可以叫醒我……这样随意拖延对于你朋友的信誉也……”  
　　“那倒不会——船主是他本人。”  
　　阿道夫耸了下肩膀收回手来翻身下床，从包裹之中取出各种各样的器具摆了一床。不必他开口，艾默里克也知晓留给两人的时间并不充裕，于是索性将主场交给光——实际上他在这种事情上一向只能被动的等人施为，议长阁下用余光隐晦的扫过脚边的各式束具，身体深处不由的泛出燥热之感。  
　　“那么我就开始了——上船之后上头的诸多规律就算是我也要遵守，期间可能会对您造成一点伤害，请至少相信我的治愈术。”  
　　艾默里克沉默的点了下头——随即他的下巴便被掐住向下方拉开口腔，熟悉的喉塞再次被塞入喉咙，与之前有所不同的是它的末端连接着颇长的胶皮管道，被阿道夫一点点的插入食道直通胃部，管道留在口腔之中的部分是硬质的，长度直到唇外——随即口腔之中剩余的空间都被填入了柔软而无形的凝胶状物体，艾默里克尝出了它们略带腥甜的味道，知晓它们很快便会变得坚韧起来，变成一副绝对结实的牙套——被彻底剥夺了声音的议长用眼神发出了询问，他漂亮的蓝眼睛因为喉咙与口腔的原因泛起了水雾，再次变成了阿道夫最喜欢的海蓝色。  
　　“上船的奴隶是要按照标准做束缚的，到时候会有检查，不必害怕，一切交给我就好。”  
　　艾默里克垂下了眸子做出了默许——他年轻的恋人在这方面存了些许私心，较为年长的议长完全能够看得出来，但却并不打算指出或是制止，除去因为几个月前的事情而对对方产生的隐约的愧疚之外……他无法否认自己对于这种事情已经开始有了期待。  
　　得到了许可的精灵有条不紊的继续装扮起他的恋人，在确认他口中的凝胶已经凝固之后，阿道夫取了一块黑色的粘性皮革，从外部彻底封住了艾默里克的双唇，随后双眼也在用棉片阻隔之后用粘性皮革分别封住，两只软木塞则被小心的填入耳道——至此艾默里克听觉，视觉包括声音都被阻隔，黑发的精灵在床铺上不安的来回摆动头部，手指无意识的揪扯着身下的布料，阿道夫在此之前从未对他的五感实行如此严厉的约束，这让艾默里克颇为不适，但与此相对的却是两腿之间的两只淫穴越来越明显的麻痒与空虚，显示着他的身体对于被这般对待是如何期待。  
　　阿道夫这会却是取了两只淡金色的乳环，一手摁住艾默里克的身体作为固定，另只手毫不犹豫的把它们穿在了挺立的乳尖之上，艾默里克的身体猛的弹跳了一下，未被束缚的双手下意识的想要抚上胸口，而后被阿道夫捉住镇压在了身侧，精灵的指尖聚集起治愈术的白光，将那两只刚刚被穿环的乳尖伪装成早已愈合的模样，随后他拉开了艾默里克的双腿，伸手握住了那只一直未曾释放过的肉棒，环住根部摸索到某处人工造成的硬块，指尖以太轻微一触，肉棒顶部那一直大张着却没有丝毫液体流出的马眼一阵哆嗦，缓缓吐出了浓稠的精液，太久未曾释放的性器得不到猛烈而畅快的高潮，只能如同涓涓细流一般流出，艾默里克被封堵的结实的喉咙深处也忍不住发出呜咽的呻吟，而他可怜的两只卵袋甚至不能将存货吐净，便被阿道夫再一次的以太碰触截住。  
　　这让艾默里克忍不住再一次抬手去抓握恋人的手腕，试图祈求对方再多上一丝的怜悯，但随即他的两只手腕便被制住捆在了背后——这显然是个临时的束缚，彰显着对他未曾顺从的不满，艾默里克记得他的确曾亲口承诺过在有关床事的问题上会完全听从阿道夫的指示，但是……  
　　精灵在依旧徒劳的张开着的马眼之中插入了一只绝不算细小的金属柱，柱身被雕刻成一只盘旋而上的龙身，上头凸起的鳞片撑在柔嫩的过分的尿道内壁上带了一丝疼痛，而金属柱留在外面的部分则环绕成一个圆环，正巧扣在冠状沟的位置，随后柔软的皮革被包裹上柱身，下方的两个囊袋被皮革小袋兜住，袋上附带的细长皮带细细缠绕柱身，最后在上段与金属柱一并用一把小锁锁住，只余下红润的龟头露在外头。  
　　随后阿道夫取了只隐隐散发着热度的球体填入已经再次恢复平日里汁水泛滥模样的雌穴，紧接着在其中插入一只颇为粗大的按摩棒，将先前填入的那只足有鹅蛋大小的球体顶入从未被侵入过的穴道深处，抵在了宫口的位置——那处的敏感程度比起裸露在外的阴蒂来说只多不少，只一碰触便让艾默里克不顾一切的挣扎起来，想要将那个紧贴着宫口的滚烫物体吐出体外，而阿道夫只用两手将他的两只大腿紧扣在床铺之上，任由黑发的精灵如何扭动身子呜咽都不为所动——不过一会艾默里克便失却了力气大张着双腿瘫软在了原地，雌穴与填塞其中的按摩棒之间淅淅沥沥的淌出清液，润湿了下方的一片床单。  
　　阿道夫调整着按摩棒的角度，让它正巧将阴蒂顶到前方，随后在先行填入一只外表柔软的方形小盒之后，又将一只显然暗藏机关的精致柱体插入到艾默里克的后穴之中，上头的粗糙纹路摩擦过肉壁，带起细微又绵延的快感，大张着的大腿抽搐着想要合拢，却积攒不起足够的力气，精灵取出了一只形同束腰一般的衣物为他穿好，黑色的亮皮紧紧束在艾默里克紧窄的腰身上，前方的每一只搭扣末端都是一把小锁，在被挨个锁好之后便需要足足五六把钥匙才能将它从身上去除——阿道夫从束腰的背后拉出一根宽约两指的黑色皮带，将它卡入臀缝，穿过前后两只按摩棒上的圆环，绕过前方被打扮利落的分身锁上束腰的下端，将两只凶器彻底锁死在了艾默里克的艾默里克的体内。  
　　“这是唯一留在外面的钥匙——其他的都一并被锁在您体内了，艾默里克。”  
　　被堵住双耳的艾默里克自然听不到他的话语，也无法做出什么回应——不过阿道夫显然并不在意，他小心的将被压在皮带下方的阴蒂通过皮带上预留的小口拉出，在上头扣上了一只精巧的金属搭扣，搭扣上预留着可以连接锁链的地方——至此艾默里克身上几乎所有的孔洞都被填塞的满满当当，阿道夫将被包裹在黑色皮革之中的分身向上抬起，让冠状沟上的金属环与腰封锁在了一起，而后把人扶起来揽进怀里，准备为他做最后的装饰与束缚。  
　　先是一只厚重的眼罩，再一次蒙住艾默里克已经被封过一遍的双眼，带子在脑后束紧，锁上一把小锁，随后阿道夫在封住艾默里克双唇的皮革上开启了一道小口将预留出来的小管拉出，又取了一只皮质面罩仔细覆盖在他的脸上，面料遮掩住了尖耳乃至于发顶，数条带子在脑后汇聚，用几只同样的小锁锁住，将那张相对于精灵来说过于明显的面孔彻底遮掩了起来，唇部小管的出口隐藏在面具的开口之中，随后也被用魔法封住，阿道夫犹嫌不足一般又取了只具有弹性的半面罩套在他的下半张脸上，将脑后的几只锁掩盖下来，同时更是又一次束缚了被堵住的耳朵，将耳塞无法堵住的些许细微的声响彻底阻隔在了层层皮料之下，令艾默里克沦陷到绝对的寂静与黑暗之中，只能被动的等待着施加在自己身上的种种。  
　　宽大的皮质项圈在收束面罩的同时也压制了些许呼吸——艾默里克现下本就只能从开出的细小缝隙之中勉强用鼻腔汲取到一点氧气，如此一来更是雪上加霜，而阿道夫此时又将他翻过身去面朝下埋在床铺之中，隔着层层皮革的面孔难以感受被褥的柔软质感，反而被它们堵住了最后一点呼吸的渠道，窒息感让艾默里克的大脑一片空白，只觉得身体的种种感觉都被放大了无数倍，雌穴下意识的收紧让滚热的球体研磨过宫口，在体内激起前所未有的快感浪潮——艾默里克几乎以为自己就要这样死去，直到空气再一次被吸入鼻腔，呼吸逐渐平稳，他依旧沉浸在刚刚的高潮之中难以自拔。  
　　而阿道夫已经将他的两只腕子锁在一处，向上吊在项圈上面，两个上臂也分别扣上了皮环，以固定被插入到双臂与身体之间的光滑木板——木板将艾默里克的胸膛强制性的向前挺出，刚被穿上的两只金环在蜜色的胸脯上颤抖着，两条条自项圈上延伸出来的细长金链在乳环上缠绕了几圈，又向下深入到两腿之间，扣上了阴蒂上的搭扣。阿道夫最后为他穿好高跟的长皮靴，用皮靴末端的皮带在裸露的蜜色大腿上交织出漂亮的黑色绳网，又取过两幅镣铐，轻便些的那副锁在膝盖上段，中间连接的带子只有短短十公分，而明显较为厚重的那副则被锁上脚踝，中间沉重拖拽着的铁链彰显着奴隶的身份。  
　　随后阿道夫伸手把已经打扮完毕的恋人从床铺上扶了起来，揽住他的腰身略做支撑，随后便带着他穿过早已布置完毕的传送阵走进某个隐蔽的私人港口。  
　　艾默里克的双腿抖的厉害，几乎无法支撑自己的体重，仅仅被阿道夫带着走了几步路便已经要到达极限，不提带着重重镣铐的双腿迈步有多么艰难，单单是动作之间被来回拉扯着的阴蒂与乳尖便让他苦不堪言，更何况雌穴深处的那只圆球依旧在研磨着宫口的位置，让艾默里克只觉得整个腰身都被浸泡在岩浆里头，只到阿道夫停下的这一点时间他就已经用雌穴高潮了数次，淫液从缝隙里流出来淌了满腿，被海风一吹，冰冷的可怕——刚一停下他便倚靠在精灵怀里喘息起来，有限的空气补给难以满足身体的消耗，让大脑一阵又一阵的眩晕，就在这时艾默里克突然感觉胸前红肿着的乳尖被一只冰凉的指尖碰触了——绝对不属于阿道夫的，柔软却冰冷的碰触让艾默里克心底涌起巨大的恐慌，自己这副淫荡的装扮正在被除去恋人之外的其他人审视的认知让无法视听的黑发精灵害怕的颤抖不已，他试图向阿道夫靠拢寻求保护，那只手却直接顺着细链探入两腿之间，两只手指迅速的捻过阴蒂，在被撑大的两片肉唇上揉过，随后以更快的速度抽离。  
　　“小气。”  
　　标识着vip通道的入口处，娇小的女孩揉了揉自己被打红了一片的手腕，撇着嘴向里头走去，阿道夫准备跟上——而艾默里克似乎几乎已经完全失却了自己移动的力气，无论如何努力都无法迈出一步。  
　　“把他抱进去吧，船快要开了。”小女孩回过头来，看似天真无邪的面孔上逐渐露出了与外表年龄完全不相符的邪恶表情。“上了船再罚就是——要我说你也太宠他了，刚刚我看内唇完全没有被开发嘛，你什么时候这么纵容宠物了？”  
　　阿道夫把艾默里克打横抱起来跟上女孩，同时用冷漠的眼神扫了过去，成功的让对方闭上了嘴。


End file.
